


Help?

by Knightrunner



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Cute, Death, F/F, Funny, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, its weird, neither are clones, two Sheps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two commander Shepards show up on the Citadel, Udina and Nihlus aren't sure what to do. So they talk to the council. This results in the first human spectres, and a mess of other events. In the years that follow Joselyn and Lola fight tooth and nail for the galaxy, even when the galaxy does it's best to stop them both, or maybe it's the reapers trying to stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Okay so the story behind this is I was working on a Shepard/Vega fic with Lola in it when I realized I wanna work on my Shepard/Kaiden fic. I tell my cousin about this because it's quite the predicament. She suggested I merge them into one fic. Somehow I ended up with this. Two Shepards, a long ass fic and eventually Kaiden/Vega. This should be interesting.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

“A human Spectre? Nihlus are you insane?” the Asari councilor asked. “The humans aren't ready for this.”

The Turian shook his head. “I don't believe that. We tried it before and that failed, but I believe Commander Shepard is ready for the challenge.”

The Asari looked to the Turian beside her then at the Salarian on her other side, having a silent conversation with them both. Looking back at Nihlus she nodded, “Fine. We'll give the humans a second chance. But if this fails it's on you.”

Nihlus gave a slight bow before turning and exiting the room. Waiting for him outside the council chamber was the human ambassador, Udina. “You've got yourself a spot in the Spectres. I suggested Commander Shepard.”

Udina nodded, “Good choice. She's a fine candidate. I'll get in touch with Anderson and have him send her here.” With that the men parted ways.

~~~~~

A number of weeks passed, communications going slowly and getting a bit confused in the process, and Udina had quite a predicament on his hands. Standing in his office were two women, both sharing the title of 'Commander Shepard'. 

One of them, named Joselyn, was a biotic from a colony on Mindoir in the Attican Traverse. Her parents and friends were killed when she was sixteen by a raid on the colony. She, among a few others, were rescued by Alliance patrols. This provoked her to join when she was eighteen. During her service she'd lost her team to a thresher maw on Akuze and was now the only survivor from the attack. Her red hair was straight and fell to the tops of her shoulders. She had blue eyes and tanned skin. Her build was much like any biotic's. Thin, but strong. Being an Alliance officer she didn't have time to be weak. Her face was a bit awkward, with the top of her nose jutting out and her cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut if you hit her.

The second, a woman named Lola, was biotic, and well trained with tech skills. Nothing was known about her before joining the alliance at the age of eighteen, as she grew up on the streets of Earth. Once in the Alliance she proved herself on Elysium when she fought off batarian slavers, saving civilians and her crew. She was nearly a mirror image of Joselyn, her hair being styled almost the same but parted the opposite direction and barely a darker color. Her eyes were a clear grey color that seemed to reflect the blue color of her uniform. She wore a small amount of makeup, on an already pretty face. She had a narrow jaw and high cheekbones, although they were nothing like Joeslyn's.

Undina sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He spoke over the comm and said “Nihlus we have a problem.”

“What happened?” The turian asked.

The ambassador glanced at the women in front of him, “There's two Alliance soldiers with the title 'Commander Shepard'.”

A groan could be heard from the other end of the comm link. “Well who's more qualified to be a Spectre?” Nihlus asked.

“That's just it, they're both qualified. They've both had times to prove themselves worthy soldiers and they did.” Udina said, not sure what to do about the situation.

Nihlus sighed, “Take them and meet me outside the council chamber. This is going to take a long conversation.” he said before clicking off the comm link.

Udina folded his hands behind his back, “Come with me,” he said to the women, leading them out of his office. 

Upon reaching the council chamber Udina and the women entered, finding Nihlus was already there. The turian looked at them, as they entered, but quickly returned his attention to the council. “As I explained, it seems there was a miss-communication. The Alliance has two commander Shepards, both are qualified for the position. While I had referred to Commander Joselyn Shepard, I believe the galaxy would benefit from both of them being Spectres.”

“Nihlus you're pushing the limit getting one Spectre, and you expect us to agree to two of them?” The turian councilor asked.

“To be honest no, I don't expect you to agree from just talking. Let me take them on a mission to see how they do in the field. Then you can judge them.” Nihlus replied.

“A human colony on Eden Prime has discovered something, possibly a Prothean device.” Udina spoke, addressing the council. “Perhaps recovering that would prove to be a good starting point?”

There was a silent conversation between the councilors before they nodded to Udina and Nihlus. “Nihlus, go with the lieutenants. You'll observe but do not interfere. This is to test them. Report back as soon as you can.” With those words the councilors left. Udina and Nihlus turned to the women, finally allowing them a chance to speak. 

The auburn haired one, Lola, spoke first. “I don't like people deciding my career choices for me.”

Udina spoke to her, “This is a big deal. Not just anyone gets a shot at being a Spectre.”

She rolled her eyes, “Right, it's just anyone with the name Shepard.” 

Joselyn looked at the other woman, “They have a point, being a Spectre is a big deal. If this works we'd be the first human Spectres.”

Lola scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “Huh right. Says the girl who was actually picked for this.”

“Just because I was suggested doesn't mean I wanted this. I don't want my future decided for me any more than you do.” Joselyn argued.

Lola was about to snap at her when Nihlus cut in, “Ladies please, there's no knowing if you will even be accepted as Spectres. For now let's focus on the mission.”

“Why? It's just a pick up run to some little colony. We don't need you to come along,” Lola said, glaring at Nihlus.

“Anything can happen. It's a Prothean device, there's no telling who's after it.” Nihlus said.

“For now both of you should report to the Normandy. Captain Anderson will be the captain for this mission.” Udina said, sending the two of them away. Both women saluted before turning and walking away. Udina sighed, already able to see Lola would be a hard soldier to deal with. He turned to Nihlus, “Good luck with them.” The turian nodded in thanks before leaving as well.

~~~~~

Joeslyn sighed and sat down in one of the seats next to Joker. Normally Kaiden would be there, helping Joker, but she'd shooed him away. The pilot looked over at her, “You okay Shepard?” he asked.

She shook her head. There were a million reasons she wasn't okay. The stress of being suggested for the Spectres, having someone new on the crew, that new someone having the same name and rank as her, and having her future decided for her. “I've been recommended for a Spectre status.” she started. The pilot's expression changed to amazement as she spoke. “When I got to the citadel I reported to Udina, as ordered. What wasn't expected was that there's another lieutenant commander Shepard, who's just as eligible for Spectre candidacy.” 

For a moment Joker simply gaped at her, not sure what to say. “Well, eventful day huh?”

“No kidding. The other Shepard is joining the crew by the way. We're headed to Eden Prime to pick up something.” Joselyn said, informing him of the plan. “Though I'm pretty sure Captain Anderson was supposed to tell you that.”

Joker shrugged, “I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing.” he said, turning back to the screens in front of him. 

~~~~~

Lola glared at the bunk above her. She'd been pulled out of her command position and shoved onto a crew she didn't know. Sure she was on Capain Anderson's crew, and that should honor her. Anderson was well respected in the Alliance, but that didn't change the fact that she'd been pulled away from her squad. Of all the things in this situation that pissed her off, it was being pulled away from _her_ squad that pissed her off the most.

One of the crewmen sat down on the bunk next to her. “You're Shepard right?” he asked.

Lola glared at him but nodded. “Yeah. So what?”

He bit his lip before asking, “Why are you here? I mean I know we have a new mission but why did we need someone new?”

“Go as the captain. He's the one giving the orders.” Lola said, moving her eyes back to the bunk above her.

“You don't like it here do you?” the crewman asked.

“Nope. I got pulled away from my squad and now I'm back to living in a bunk with everyone else. Who would want to be back in this position after being a commander.”

He frowned and looked at the ground. “I'm sure it's for the best that you're here.”

Lola sighed and looked over at him, not glaring like she had been before. “What's your name kid?”

“Crewman Harmon Ansley.” he said, as if reporting to the captain.

She nodded, “You remind me of one of my squad members. Shy little guy named Virm. As shy as he was it's amazing how optimistic the kid was. Pretty sure he kept up morale more than I did.”

Ansley smiled a bit, looking at her again. “I'm sure you just had differing methods. Our XO, Shepard, sounds like that Virm guy. She's really optimistic. With both of you around I doubt morale will ever go down again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now you see how there's two Shepards. Yeah it's weird. I blame Alea for this.
> 
> Also if anyone has any title ideas I'd gladly take them.


End file.
